


Now Comes the Night

by the_black_rose



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Church of Lemons, Church of Lemons 2007, F/M, Ignores R2, Lemon, Rob Thomas music inspires lemon ficcage, Swearing, Very light Cornelia x Guilford, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_rose/pseuds/the_black_rose
Summary: Set between episodes 11 and 12 of the original series, written before episode 20 aired in Japan."And are you just a soldier?" She called out after him.Suzaku stopped."Or are you made of something more?" The air turned cold and she folded her arms across her chest for warmth. "Living flesh? A heart..."She moved around him to stand in his way. "A mind and soul?"He stared."One that's filled with a boy's memories and a man's resolve?"His eyebrows peaked in the center of his forehead. "Euphie?"She stepped closer. Her right hand cupped his cheek. "It was a soldier I sent into battle. But it isn't a soldier that I worry for..."
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. A voice of kindness and understanding

**AN:** Originally written for the 2007 Church of Lemons challenge, the actual lemon appears in the 2nd part.

Thank you to those who will read it. Love, ~Rose

**Special thanks to:** Coley Merrin for putting up with me and for her betareading skillz.

* * *

**Now Comes the Night**

By the Black Rose

_Voices crackled through the communicator at the center of the G1 base. Yelling from the field of battle: "Stand back, it's firing! It's firing!"_

_"Get down!"_

_"What's he doing?" One of the men stationed inside the G1 headquarters barked into the communicator._

_The Vice Governor General jerked around to look at her advisors. She spoke to the tallest one. "Who?"_

_The blond one to her right spoke up: "The Lancelot, ma'am."_

_"The unit's going berserk." The tall man said. He cupped his right hand around his earpiece. "Any word from that bastard pilot?"_

_Euphie winced._

_"Can we capture it?" The comm. unit blared._

_"No. Stay down. We'll wait for the energy filler to discharge. Then we'll take the bastard in."_

"Cornelia." The communication unit blared in the small room. "Can you make it back on your own?"

Euphemia stopped pacing the floor of the makeshift headquarters when she heard Guilford's voice. "Sister…" She rushed to the communications console. Unlike before, when Suzaku's features filled the video screen, the unit was back to displaying a myriad of symbols – locations of tanks and Knightmares on the battlefield all around Narita mountain. She gasped for air; her heart leapt into her throat. _Cornelia…_

"Yes, Guilford. I'm fine." Relief in the form of her sister's voice crackled through the line. "You've ordered the retreat, haven't you?"

"Yes. All units are returning to base." Guilford replied. Little triangles moved across the black screen as if just receiving their orders. Euphie drew herself up. She caught the index finger on her bottom lip with her other hand and folded them against her chest. How many times had her sister caught her chewing her fingernails since she'd come back from school?

"And Kururugi?" Cornelia's normally smooth voice sounded rough and tired.

Euphemia caught her breath.

"A retrieval unit was sent for the pilot," the Governor General said with a sigh. "They had to wait for the Lancelot's energy filler to drain. The unit was going berserk."

_Suzaku…_

"They're taking Kururugi and the Lancelot back to the Special Envoy mobile dispatch."

Her eyes found the location on the monitor. A gold-colored diamond shape located to the left rear of the G1 base. It wasn't too far…She could even run if she had to.

Euphie glanced over her shoulder at her three 'advisors', then straightened her posture and turned all the way around. "I'll leave this command to you. As per the Governor-General's orders, we're to vacate the premises and retreat."

The tall one stepped forward. "We'll have someone escort you—"

"No!" She raised a hand to silence the man. His eyes widened and he grimaced. "I want to be sure the medical units have enough supplies. And the wounded…" She turned away. Her right hand held her left over her chest. _Suzaku…_

"Vice Governor-General!"

She turned her head and frowned at the set of advisors. She didn't know which one of them had spoken. "You have your orders," she snapped. Euphemia stepped towards the exit. All the while, she could hear her advisors sputtering behind her. She held onto her skirt and willed her feet to walk at a pace much slower than they wanted to go on their own. Her legs itched to run. To tear through the remaining space between her and the door, and then sprint as fast as the air could blow…

"Vice Governor-General! We—"

She leapt for the door. Sunlight bore down on the area. The ground was dirt and sand with lumpy patches of grass. The princess squinted as her eyes tried to adjust. She glanced around… To her right were the medical tents. The shelters where the wounded were being carried. Her heart panged. The medical tents were where she should go. To be sure all the injured soldiers had medical care…

She tore her attention away. To her left, about a dozen or so yards, sat an idle jeep.

_"Please, Euphie…" Suzaku mouthed at her over the connection. His warm green eyes glittered._

_He'd called her by her nickname…_

She could hear those words, as if he'd said them out loud in his deep, husky voice. Almost as if…

_Euphie…_

As if he was calling for her now.

She dashed towards the Jeep. As she rounded the front of the vehicle, one of her advisors must have emerged from the tent behind her. "Imperial Princess!"

"Hey! Wait!" Someone else yelled. She didn't heed them. Euphie threw open the drivers' side door, and climbed into the vehicle.

"If you need a ride, Imperial Princess—"

She turned the ignition switch. The engine roared. The princess shoved the gearshift into position. The jeep lurched.

"Wait!" Someone grasped the passenger's side door. "Imperial Princess, I—"

"I won't allow you to stop me." She glanced at the face of a young soldier, and put her foot gently on the brake. "But, I won't hurt you, either."

"That's all right, your highness. It's my jeep and my CO will kill me if I lose track of it." He shook his head. "But, I'm not here to get in your way." He pulled open the door and slipped inside.

As soon as he was seated, she stomped on the gas. Wind smacked her face and clawed at her hair. "Good. Now, which way to the Special Envoy's Mobile Dispatch?"

* * *

Euphie found him in worse shape than she feared. He was still in the pilot's seat of the Lancelot, his body shaking…

She turned away from the sight and found the kind-looking woman with the dark hair. She kneeled on the edge of the scaffolding that led to the escape block for the Knightmare's cockpit, a deep frown creasing her pale features. "Is he injured?"

"Not that we can tell." She shook her head and stood up. "He's just…in a state of shock." The woman moved away from the machine, leaving a gap next to the Earl of Asplund, who still gripped the edge of the Lancelot and stared inside. "I can't imagine—"

Euphie moved forward, stepping down into the lid of the escape block in order to place her hand on the outside edge of the white Knightmare. The gleaming, white and gold machine lay on its back in the expanse of the Mobile Dispatch Unit as if the giant itself was exhausted from the battle. "Can't he…" She glanced at the Earl. "Can't someone get him out of there?"

The woman answered from her position behind Euphemia: "We've been trying. But, he doesn't seem to be fully conscious. He's striking out at anyone who gets near him. And he's always been strong."

Her chest tightened and she peered into the machine again. He hadn't moved except for the constant shaking of his hands – the ones still gripping the controls as if his life depended on it. "Suzaku…"

"We've got medics on the way." The Earl spoke for the first time. He released the machine and turned away. "But, I suppose a Special Envoy isn't top priority right now."

Euphie swallowed, and something burned all the way down. She extended a shaking hand into the cockpit. Suzaku needed…She glanced at the Earl. "Can I—"

"Oh ho!" He grinned and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. The strange scientist leaned down, leveling his gaze with hers. "You think perhaps the voice of authority can pry him out?"

"Lloyd!" His assistant sounded upset. The Earl pivoted to look at the young woman. "You can't speak—"

Euphemia brought her right hand up to pull at her collar. "Not the voice of authority, no."

He turned his attention back to the princess. The Earl leaned closer. "Than perhaps the voice of love?"

"Maybe…" She glanced away. Her heart hammering at just the idea…someone had figured out…. Someone knew… "A voice of kindness and understanding."

The scientist straightened his posture and shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Well, I know if it was me, I'd come to for a bit of kindness from a pretty lady."

"Lloyd! It's dangerous." His assistant cried out. "He doesn't recognize—"

The scientist raised his right hand and waved away the protest. "Let her try. It's not like the medics will be here any time soon. Special Envoy is last to the battlefield and last on the list of priorities for the medical unit." He started moving towards the stairs that led down to the decking of the Mobile Dispatch. "You'd think that after saving the life of the Governor-General…" He glanced back at the princess. "They might pay a little more attention—" Euphie caught his look and frowned. The Earl grimaced.

"I'll take responsibility for his medical care."

"Hm." The scientist bowed. "Then, by all means, Princess."

"Lloyd!"

She moved to the edge of the escape block, kneeling on the edge of where it met the Lancelot's frame. She had glimpsed his body, taut in the pilot's seat, from where she stood before – at the top of the steps. But now…now she could see his face, and hear his voice…

His brown hair was tousled, a little wilder than usual. His green eyes, usually so kind and filled with warmth… They looked feral. The whites of his eyes stood out against his tanned skin. His dark brows clenched above his nose. He stared straight ahead at the darkened monitor, but she could tell, he saw nothing. "Suzaku…"

The boy growled something unintelligible. Euphie crawled forward. His hands…they still shook the controls of the machine. He held them so tightly she just knew…Something would have to snap. And she wasn't sure it was the metal that would break first.

"Suzaku. It's…It's Euphie."

The same stream of something…some mutterings continued to gush from his lips. She inched closer. Within striking distance if he chose to lash out. And that's when she could see... Tears in the corners of his eyes. "I didn't mean to…I didn't want to—"

"Suzaku." She reached her hand out, then retracted it. She wasn't sure…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lloyd's voice warned from below. "He broke my glasses when I touched his shoulder. I had to resort to my spares."

"I didn't!" The pilot's voice sounded anguished.

"Suzaku. You're such a kind, gentle person. I don't believe…I don't believe you'd hurt me. Not intentionally. "

"No! No, I— I never wanted…I didn't want to hurt you. PLEASE!"

"You didn't have a choice…I understand. It's all right, now. I promise. Whatever I can do…Whatever can be done… I'll make it all right, Suzaku. Please, just…Come back to me."

She let her fingers touch his forehead, then slid her palm across his skin. He jerked beneath her touch, but held fast to the controls, his body still strung like a bow. She smoothed pieces of damp hair from his face. The princess leaned down to shush in his ear. "Shhhhh. Relax. It's all right, now."

His body jolted like someone had shocked him. His hands flew from the controls. His right hand gripped the back of her neck. His left hand grabbed the fingers that rested on his forehead.

"Suzaku." Her heart leapt into her throat. Her body tensed in his grip. She held her breath and tried to calm herself. She had to remain calm if she wanted Suzaku to…

"Who is it? Who's there? I—" He shook his head, his eyes still open but it was like he couldn't see…

"It's Euphie. Just relax, now, Suzaku."

"Euphie?" His voice pitched higher, like he was in pain. Then he whispered: "Euphie…"

"I'm here." She pulled her right hand from his grip and placed it on his chest. The one on the back of her neck drew her forward.

"Tell him. Tell him I didn't mean to kill him," he hissed. His voice rough and desperate.

"I'll tell him." She moved her hand up to his shoulder. "But only if you promise to relax, Suzaku. You're hurting yourself." She could feel how rigid the muscles of his body still were – in his arms, his chest… "I'll have to get someone to sedate you if you don't relax. Please…." Tears welled in her eyes. _If I hadn't needed you…Needed you to protect my sister…_ "Please, Suzaku."

His expression wavered. His grip on her neck relaxed. "Euphie…" His eyebrows rose as a spasm roiled through his body and his muscles unclenched. The Lancelot pilot's eyes closed, then opened. He blinked in slow, agonizing movements.

"Euphie." He glanced at her, a soft smile touching his lips. Then Suzaku's arms fell to his sides and he slumped back into the seat of the cockpit.

Suzaku…

* * *

Euphemia wondered what sort of person could call the Imperial Palace 'home'. It was a monstrous building, more of a mausoleum inside than a home for anything that really wanted to live. Marble floors echoed their footsteps as she led the small troupe – just Dalton and Guilford, her sister's dedicated knights – through the main corridor.

"Where do you want him?" Dalton's gravelly voice halted her step. She glanced back at the large, uniformed knight with the sandy-blond hair who had the pilot of the Lancelot slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Take him to my room." The princess pointed in the direction of the Vice Governor General's suite in the East wing of the Imperial Palace.

Dalton lifted a sandy-colored eyebrow, but nodded. He didn't manage to take two steps in that direction before her sister's voice called out for him to halt.

Euphie turned to see Cornelia – still in her red uniform – approaching from the direction of the military briefing room. "Absolutely not, Euphemia."

"And why not?" The third princess raised her head and met her sister's gaze.

Cornelia's eyebrows rose. She ran a white glove through the ends of her auburn hair. "He shouldn't be here at all."

"The soldier saved the life of the Governor-General, who happens to be very special to me." Euphie lowered her eyes. "I don't think there's any harm in letting him rest—"

"He was useful in the battle today." Euphie watched her sister's boots turn on the grey-white marble floor. They took a step. "But you're not unaware of how inappropriate—"

"I don't care!" The Vice Governor clasped her hands together at her waist to keep them from reaching for her sister. Cornelia was always lecturing her about behaving 'properly', but… "He is in shock, and the medical envoys refused to give him attention. That's why…" Her arms shook. She held fast, her fingers clenched together. "That's why I had Dalton bring him here."

"Euphemia…" The Governor's shoes stopped.

"Do not tell me I can't help him. We owe him a huge debt for his service today. Even Guilford and Dalton realize that."

Cornelia whirled around. Her violet eyes blazed. "He did his duty as a soldier, Euphemia!"

"He did not have to do…anything!" Her hands unclenched. She stepped forward. "As Special Envoy, no one else in headquarters would have dispatched his unit to the battle. He called me to ask if I would let him fight. If I would trust him to save you."

_"Please, Euphie…"_

She ground her left shoe into the floor. "He went above his duties to do so. And his current state—"

"He's a number." Her sister scowled.

"He's a man, Cornelia. He is not someone beneath me or you." She watched her sister's jaw clench and her eyes narrow. "He happens to be the son of the former Prime Minister of Japan. Had our country not—"

"ENOUGH!" Cornelia's voice roared. It reverberated through the chamber. Euphie straightened her posture and listened to the echo fade. Her heart pounded inside her head.

"Governor-General." The elegant, dark-haired soldier stepped between the two sisters and spoke in a soothing tone. "The meeting is about to start."

Cornelia's face un-clenched. She blinked and focused on her knight. "Guilford—"

"The Vice Governor-General is right." He bowed his head. "We could have lost you, today."

"But—"

"And beneath your pride, you know that as well." He lifted his head and stared at the second princess.

Her eyes widened, and her eyebrows shot up. "Guilford…"

"Let her show him a little mercy, and ensure he's fit to go back to battle. Kururugi did gain the permission of your brother to pilot his machine." He straightened his shoulders and corrected his posture to stand at attention.

"Very well." Cornelia let out a sigh and nodded. Guilford moved to stand beside his princess, extending his left arm. Euphie's sister glanced at him at the same time her knight took her hand. With a deft move, he lifted his offered arm and settled her hand on the inside of his elbow. A faint smile touched her lips.

"He may rest here this evening and then tomorrow, you'll send him back to…" She gestured with her left hand. Her eyes remained on Guilford. "Wherever it is he belongs."

Euphie felt her insides churn. _He isn't a stray animal or a thing!_ "Yes, Governor-General." She folded her hands together, again, and clenched her eyes shut. The sound of her sister's shoes clicked across the tile. The third princess let out a breath.

The clicking stopped. "And don't you dare defy me again, Euphemia."

She felt like sagging to the floor. "Yes, your highness."

* * *

Dalton placed Suzaku on top of the covers, nodded at her without a word, and then left. Euphie wasted no time in moving to the young man's side. He still wore his white, black, and gold flight suit and his communicator - clipped to his right ear. She sat beside him on the bed, and reached over his chest to gently remove the electronic headset. The princess set it on top of the nightstand.

He looked peaceful, now, in this place. Of course she knew it had more to do with the fact she'd had him sedated in order to keep him from hurting himself – and others – than his surroundings. His features were slack. An improvement over the furious look he'd had when she first saw him. Sitting there, his hands jerking the controls at odd angles, his eyes wide, but unseeing…

Euphie smoothed the palm of her hand over his forehead and through his hair. Gently brushing the silken strands away from his face. The contact sent tingles of warmth through her fingers. She felt like she could just sit here and stroke his hair for hours…

The pad of her thumb caught the skin of his temple. She traced over his cheekbone to glide over the line of his jaw. From this close, she could see how impossibly long his lashes were, smile at the few, light freckles that collected just on the bridge of his nose and nowhere else, feel the scrape of stubble along his chin against her fingertips…. "Suzaku."

He didn't stir.

His lips…they were a fascinating shade of pinkish tan - the color of fruit in an apple orchard she once visited in Western Australia. She hadn't been tall enough to reach the branch, but they looked so tasty... When her host pulled one down from the tree for her to try, it was warm from the sunlight. And so juicy that when she took a bite, the nectar moistened the surface of her lips – much like how she imagined a kiss would be…Warm, wet, fragrant, and so sweet.

She turned away, feeling warmth flood her cheeks. "I'm…I'm sorry for bringing you here. I have the feeling you'll think it unnecessary. But, I…I couldn't just…"

A groan sounded from behind her. Euphemia jumped and turned around. Beads of sweat formed along his hairline and his brow contracted. But his eyes remained closed. Her heart panged. She found herself reaching for him again, kneeling on the side of the bed so she could slick her palm over his forehead and whisper words of comfort. "Shhhhhh. Suzaku. You're safe here…" She turned her hand over and let the tops of her fingers slip through pieces of his hair. The moisture from his skin held the strands in place, causing the princess to frown. "You're burning up. I…" She glanced at the flight suit covering his body. "I…I should…" An image of him, shirtless appeared in her mind. _No, the knights, Cornelia says they wear less than that underneath_. Euphie swallowed, feeling her face burn as she tried not to consider THAT image, and retreated from her position.

She stood back, watching him. His head tossing first to one side then the other; his muscles twitching as they tried to defy the sedative he'd been given. Euphemia glanced at the door. _I could get someone else…_

She frowned. _But, will they be gentle with him?_

The sound of Suzaku groaning, again, made her decision for her. The princess squared her shoulders, then moved to the end of the bed. His flight suit seemed to connect to his shoes. She picked up first one, then the other – and spotted the zipper on the inside of the cuff.

Euphie inched the zipper apart. She unzipped both cuffs, exposing the laces of his boots. She untied first one, then the other. The princess gripped the toe and the heel of his right shoe and eased it from his foot before setting it on the floor at the base of the bed. She moved to the other one, but had to tug a bit harder. She pulled, felt it slip – but only a little. She yanked the heel forward, staggering back when it finally gave and popped off in her hand. "Oh!"

She set it on the carpet next to his right shoe. Euphie eyed his white socks. They had black marks on the outsides of his feet – from the leather boots. The cotton looked threadbare along the bottom of his heel; an extra seam beneath his toes indicated a hole had been mended. She tried to picture Suzaku sewing…The tip of his tongue just visible between his lips as he threaded the eye of a needle.

He sewed by lamplight, in the dark of night. Sitting on his bunk, cold air prickling the skin of his arms and only a single, cotton sheet to keep him warm.

She shook the image – a bit ridiculous, really – from her head. Her left hand rested on the fabric covering his shin. She smiled at the warmth against her palm. He was real…

Euphemia slid her palm up the length of his shin bone to his knee. The sense of the fabric changed to something not quite as smooth, and she could feel the muscle definition in his thigh. Her heart hammered in her ears. She raised her hand to where only her fingers stayed in contact with this second skin, tracing a path over his hip bone to his stomach, then up to his ribcage. She felt a pulse against her fingertips and flattened her palm against his chest. His heartbeat felt rapid but steady. Euphie smiled and leaned down to rest her cheek next to her hand. The sound of his heart…such a good heart. A kind and gentle one.

He smelled of sweat and something soapy like detergent. When she raised her head, she caught the faint scent of oak and cinnamon. His cologne…

"Uhn!" His body shuddered. She jerked back. She watched his hands contract then release.

"Suzaku?" Euphemia glanced up at his face. His eyes were still closed. Sweat formed a river down the side of his face. "I'm not very much help, am I?" She bit her lip and frowned.

_At this rate, he'll die of dehydration before I get his clothes off. But what if he…_ The princess took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Suzaku." She bent over the side of the bed and reached for the zipper on his flight suit. Euphie had to move her knee up to the mattress. She gripped the fastener and pulled it from his neck towards his chest; the black fabric sprung open as she went.

His skin was hairless with beads of sweat dotting its surface. Euphie continued to move the zipper towards the end of its track – just below his waist. Her knuckles grazed the exposed flesh and she felt his warmth heat…everything inside her. Her cheeks burned, and she forced herself to look away from the sight of…well, several inches of his bare chest.

The fastener stopped. She found its location with her eyes. "Oh my…" The fabric gaped to his belly button, exposing the outline of his abdominal muscles. Euphie swallowed against the feeling of her heart in the back of her throat. She tugged at the zipper again, but the thing wouldn't move.

"Oh for heaven's sake." The princess groaned and had to slip back down to the floor. She hiked up the skirt of her dress to place one bare knee on the mattress, then pulled herself fully onto the bed. Euphie crawled over his left leg, to kneel above his thigh. She grabbed the zipper again, and inched it up on its track, wrestling with the metal teeth - trying to force it to release the fabric it had bitten…and seemed to be chewing. A piece of hair fell into her vision. She puffed air at the damned thing to move it out of her way. Two attempts failed, and she removed one hand from the zipper to brush it aside, then returned to the fight with the fastener.

After a few seconds' struggle, she succeeded in setting the zipper back on track, and yanked it down the rest of the way. Her fingers connected with a different texture than the rest of his skin. The princess glanced down…and found herself staring at her hand on his… His.

The bulge in his grey, cotton boxers.

"Oh…my…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Set between episodes 11 and 12 of the series. Written before episode 20 (of the original series) was aired, so it deviates from canon. And completely ignores R2.

**AN:** Here is part 2 (includes lemon) plus the epilogue. Thanks so much to those who will read it! Love, ~Rose

* * *

**Now Comes the Night, Part 2**

_"Father, I didn't mean..."_

_The Prime Minister's sagging features tightened. "You're the one that caused this. You brought Japan to its knees, begging like a dog."_

_"No, I-I didn't!" Suzaku shook his head. "I've been trying..."_

_"Traitor." His father stepped closer. The man towered over his son._

_"No."_

_Another step. "Coward."_

_"Father!"_

_"MURDERER!" His eyes widened. Suzaku could see the red veins against the whites of his eyes._

_"Suzaku?" A sweet voice interrupted his father's tirade. "Wake up. Please?"_

Suzaku panted for air. Sweat streamed down the sides of his face. He blinked and wiped at the moisture around his eyes. The Lancelot pilot took one deep breath. Then another. He felt his heartbeat slow from breakneck speed. Cool air filled his lungs. Other things began to register in his mind.

The sheets in his hands felt soft and slick against his skin. The scent in the air...smelled sweet like the fields of wildflowers that used to grow near his childhood home. But, he hadn't been there in...so many years.

Suzaku frowned. The room was dark; a chill bit at the skin of his chest. He glanced around. He wasn't in his bed at the Ashford Academy, and this was definitely not his bunk. _Where? What... happened?_

He pushed the sheets down his legs. They felt like silk. A shiver ran through his body as he set his feet on the cold floor. To his left, dark curtains wavered beside a large window. _Definitely not some kind of confinement or house arrest._

The Lancelot pilot rose from the bed, noting the chill spread to his legs. He glanced down and grimaced. _What are the chances my pants are around here somewhere?_ He spied the outline of a chair on the opposite end of the window. Suzaku moved towards it. The chair didn't have his pants. _I'm somewhere I don't recognize wearing only boxers. What the hell?_

He slicked wet pieces of hair out of his face, and turned to the window. Suzaku pushed the curtains apart. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the bright moonlight, but when they did... _The Imperial Palace._

He let the curtains fall. _Shit._ The Lancelot pilot let out a breath and turned around. _I've got to get dressed. If-If Euphie comes back to check on me..._

'And what makes you think she cares?' A cold voice said. He knew it well. It whispered lies into his ears until they sounded like the truth. Suzaku stared at the floor, but couldn't see... 'She's already forgotten you. You mean nothing to her. Nothing to anyone.'

_I need to get out of here._ His eyes took a few seconds to readjust. When he looked up, he could see the four-poster bed to his right; the outline of a dresser to his left. There was an opening in the wall beyond the dresser, but it was just an outline of darker space. Directly across from him was...what looked like the shape of a sofa. With something-- _Are those my pants?_ draped across the back of it.

Suzaku squinted and moved towards that side of the room. A sound reached his ears. He froze, straining his senses to hear... It sounded like breathing. _Did the sofa move?_

He stared, but the form remained a nonsensical outline of what he could only interpret as a sofa with something-- Blankets? A ghost? Suzaku took one step. Then another.

The Lancelot pilot drew even with the side of the bed. A chortled sound caused him to jump. His heart didn't seem to leap with him.

Someone...Someone was in the room. The light sound of breathing. A soft snore.

He took another step, holding out his right hand. He swiped for the edge of the sofa and missed. Suzaku shuffled closer. He aimed again for the arm of the chair, but...it wasn't there? He lowered his hand, searching.... His palm brushed against something solid. He ran his fingers along the surface, and it felt like...

_Silk._ He smoothed his hand over the warm material, indulging in the feel of the fabric soothing against his skin. _Euphie's skin would feel like this._

'Not that you'll ever touch her.'

Something tickled the skin above his fingernails. He jerked his hand away. Suzaku squinted as he knelt to the floor. Someone was definitely there. His heart raced. No guard would sleep on duty. It had to be...

A feminine whimper.

"Euphie...." Someone stole all the air from the room. It took several attempts to catch his breath. He sat on the floor and reached to push the curtain of hair from her face. "Why?"

-

_The princess stared at him from the Mobile Dispatch's monitor. Her lips trembled, and Suzaku could see the lines in her forehead. Her sister, the Governor-General, still engaged the enemy, but radio communication revealed she was surrounded._

_He could do something! With Lancelot, he had the power to change things. "Euphie..." He mouthed at the screen._

_Her blue eyes widened._

_"Please, let me."_

_-_

"Why am I here, Euphie?" He whispered.

Her eyes remained closed. Her soft breaths shushing in the silence.

"Do you...know how much it hurts?" Strands of her hair sifted through his fingers. His chest felt heavy - like someone had filled the space inside his ribcage with lead. "I don't know why you brought me here. Or even why we met. But!" He gasped. An ache settled around his eyelids. It warmed his eyes and pulled at the right side of his mouth. "Euphie, am I crazy to...to think-to want..." He traced the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

'You mean nothing to her.'

His hand fell away. "I should let you sleep." He rose to his feet. His body felt heavier than it did moments ago as he padded across the floor.

* * *

_"Lelouch, you know about matters of court."_

_His friend raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "What do you want to know?"_

_"Say that..." Suzaku leaned forward and looked at the Ashford courtyard below. "I wanted to talk to someone, request an audience?"_

_Lelouch snorted. "Why would you do that?"_

_"It's just that. I wanted to thank someone for a favor." Suzaku glanced at his friend. "But they're of high rank in the government."_

_Lelouch folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the rail. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do. The lowest rank that can request such an audience is a knight."_

_He felt his shoulders sag. "Oh. I see."_

_"Chances are that person did themselves a favor and you just happened to benefit. Otherwise, if they wish to be thanked, you'll know."_

Suzaku moved to the window and parted the curtains, again. Moonlight swept across the floor. It touched the features of the sleeping girl on the other side of the room.

Her white skin glowed, shadows dusting the tops of her cheeks. As he grew near, the Lancelot pilot could see the silver outlines of her lashes....

_"Then it didn't have to be me."_

_She gave him a shy smile as she met his gaze. "No, I'm glad I found you."_

He caught himself tucking pieces of her hair over her shoulder in order to rescue them from the floor. He knelt down beside her again; the moonlight granted him the sight of her - pink hair loose and spilling across the satin robe she wore.

_"It takes a kind person to have a one-sided love."_

His chest burned. "I don't think I'm kind enough, Euphie."

_"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it, Suzaku. The lowest rank that can request such an audience is a knight."_

He shook his head, rose to his feet and backed away. "I hope..."

'You have no hope.'

He winced and took another step. "I only hope...I never see you like this, again." His abdominal muscles contracted. He clutched at his stomach and turned away. Harsh moonlight blared into his eyes, like spotlights screaming that he was a criminal - a thief stealing moments that shouldn't be his.

The Lancelot pilot raised a hand to block out the light, his heart pounding. _Possible escape routes: window. Door._ He started towards the curtains he'd drawn back moments before. _The window is the best..._

"Suzaku." Her voice, rough with sleep, called out from behind him. He felt his heart stop before his feet. Something struck his chest, or maybe his body was protesting against his heart's refusal to beat.

"You weren't...Are you leaving, Suzaku?"

* * *

Euphemia waited for him to answer, his form dark in the midst of the moonlight peeking in the window. He squared his shoulders. "Yes. I was leaving."

"Then I should ask that you at least do it properly. You weren't brought in through a window or snuck in the back door." She unfolded her legs from their cramped position and sat up. "A gentleman thanks his host and takes proper leave." She cleared her throat. "Especially when a lady is involved." Euphie stifled a yawn with the palm of her left hand.

"Why?"

She saw his left hand curl into a fist. Euphemia rose and moved to turn on the lamp beside her bed.

"Why?"

"Hm?" She flicked the switch. Yellow lamplight filled the room.

Suzaku spun around to face her. His green eyes flashed and he held his left fist up near his chest. She let her eyes travel over the bare skin of his stomach.

_Euphie straddled his legs. She ran her hands between the flight suit and his skin to let cool air in. She shifted to try climbing over his body, but the lace of her dress caught beneath her leg. 'I don't want to fall on him!'_

_She shimmied over his hips and stretched over his abdomen. She slipped her fingers under his collar..._

"Why do you treat me like--"

_Euphie wrapped one arm beneath his shoulder and pulled him off the mattress to work the stubborn sleeve over the swell of his right tricep. Then, she eased his arm from the flight suit. Still holding him upright - his head resting on her collarbone while she sat astride his lap - the princess peeled the fabric across his back to his left shoulder._

_The flight suit fell to his waist. Euphie hooked both arms under his shoulders again, and gave in to the temptation to just hold him..._

"I don't understand. Why you treat me like..."

"Like what?" Her gaze snapped up to his.

"Like I-Like I matter to you." He lowered his fist and stood there. His shoulders sagged and his head bowed.

_He looked...So tired._ Euphie moved towards him.

"Why did you bring me here? Why didn't--"

Her hand settled on his shoulder. "You should rest, Suzaku," she said gently. "Your body and mind were exhausted."

The muscles of his arms tightened. "I'm a soldier." He stepped away. "It was only a--"

"And are you just a soldier?" She called out after him. Suzaku stopped. "Or are you made of something more?" The air turned cold and she folded her arms across her chest for warmth. "Living flesh? A heart..." She moved around him to stand in his way. "A mind and soul?"

He stared.

"One that's filled with a boy's memories and a man's resolve?"

His eyebrows peaked in the center of his forehead. "Euphie?"

She stepped closer. Her right hand cupped his cheek. "It was a soldier I sent into battle. But it isn't a soldier that I worry for..."

His eyes widened. And she remembered him-- Staring into space with terrified eyes that saw something no one else could.

_"No! No, I-I never wanted! I didn't want to!"_

"It wasn't a soldier who came back, spent."

He staggered backwards.

"Shocked." She moved forward and held out her hand. "What is it that haunts you, Suzaku? Who was it you saw in your nightmares?"

He shrank away. "I! I..."

"You asked me to tell him you didn't mean to kill him. Who?"

"No!" He shook his head. Eyes wild. "No, I..."

_So much pain?_ She took one step towards him. "You protected me." Then another. "You protected my sister..." She reached for him. "Won't you let me--"

He sank to his knees. "You wouldn't understand!" His hands balled into fists on the floor in front of him. "You'd hate me."

Euphemia knelt beside him. She draped her arm around his shoulders and leaned her temple against his hair.

His head pressed into her collarbone as his left arm wound around her waist.

"I wouldn't hate you." Euphie ran her hand through thick pieces of hair. Suzaku trembled. She held him for a few moments, and then he was pulling away.... He stood and turned his back to her again.

"Euphie. Even if this, even if the time I've known you, your concern was only a lie."

The princess rose and tugged on his arm until he faced her.

"I'm too weak." He stared at the floor. She caught his chin and tilted his head. "Not to need..." His mouth moved like he was searching for words. "Right now, I--"

She surged forward. Euphie crushed her lips against his, her hand sliding up his cheek to rest at the base of his neck. His arms coiled around her waist. _Suzaku..._

Her heart sped up like it might sprint from her chest. The world spun just as fast. His skin prickled beneath her fingertips. His hands moved up from her waist, his palm fitting against the back of her head as he crushed her against him. Euphemia gasped. Suzaku's tongue stroked hers.

He broke the kiss and lowered his head to her shoulder - his embrace so tight it felt like every breath might bruise the flesh over her ribs. She ran her hands over his back, pleased with the way he shivered beneath her touch.

"Euphie?"

The way he said her name washed warm and cold tingles down her spine. "Suzaku..." She nuzzled into the hollow of his neck.

"Euphie, I-I--"

Her stomach twisted into a burning, heavy knot. She closed her eyes and willed herself to say the words: "Will you stay tonight, Suzaku?"

His arms released her. "Don't ask me to." He started to turn away, but she caught his arm.

"I already did." She drew him back, folding her arms around him as she rested her cheek against the bare skin of his chest.

"Euphie..." His hands touched her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you don't want to." She looked up at him.

Suzaku glanced away. "It's not that."

"Then stay." She unfastened the belt on her robe and pulled it from her shoulders. Euphie grasped Suzaku's right hand and placed it on her hip. She caught the fingers of his other hand.

"Why do you treat me like I matter?" His voice whispered then faltered. "I'm not a gentleman. I'm not a knight." His thumb traced a pattern over the satin nightgown she still wore. "I can't even request to see you..." He hissed as she brought his left hand to her breast.

"I've killed."

"I wasn't sure...Whether you had killed my brother when I arrived in Area 11. But, that time we met. When you asked me why I lied to you?" She smiled. He stared at her like he was trying to memorize every word. "With that gentle expression on your face like you were chiding someone precious..." The burning, seething knot in her stomach released. "That's when. I chose to believe in you."

He kissed her, again. His right arm moved from her hip to the small of her back. She felt the floor slip against her toes and her stomach pitched like she was on a roller-coaster or taking flight. Euphie felt herself fall-- Crazy, frightening, but all the while...

He had moved her to her bed. His fingers shook as they slid over her thigh. He huddled over her, his lips biting the skin of her throat. The rough pads of his fingers pulling at the straps of her gown... She wanted to touch him, but his lips, his hands - everything felt so! Reckless. Euphemia clasped her arms around his shoulders to keep from hurtling off the planet. "Suzaku..."

His hand moved from her thigh to her hip. The room slowed its dizzying circles, and he pulled from her embrace. She opened her eyes. Suzaku moved over her left leg, and finished shedding his boxers. Then he was back - no longer hovering, but pressing into her body. Every inch of his skin exposed. His lips, his touch...

"Euphie..." She heard him whisper against her ear a moment before she felt him pushing, separating, invading... The very center of her body screamed. "God, Euphie?" He gasped and kissed her again. Suzaku's hands dug under her shoulders. He broke the kiss and she felt him slide into her again. A deep groan left his throat.

She could feel him withdraw, but it seemed like forever before he returned to satisfy the aching space inside. Euphie wrapped her legs around his waist. She traced her fingers over his back to tangle in his hair, and turned to look at him.

Suzaku's eyes were clamped shut, his face contorted. She moved her hand to his cheek and was treated to the sight of his eyelids peeling open to reveal fervent green eyes. He stared for a long moment, still maintaining his pace in and out of her body. The skin around his eyes contracted, and his eyebrows rose. She drew him into another kiss...

The speed of his thrusts increased, and so did the heat between their bodies. She wanted! To pull him closer, to spend every night.... To see concern and passion in his eyes.

To feel him...

The muscles of his back tightened and he shuddered. "Euphie." He gasped like he was about to fall. She clung to him, each thrust searing liquid, electric sparks through her veins. He sped up. She couldn't breathe. Euphie felt her hands slip across his back. She couldn't hold him...

She needed...

He plunged into her again and the sparks became entire currents spreading its fingers through the center of her body. Suzaku whimpered, withdrew, and then he was filling her, flowing into her, waves breaking through the barriers of their bodies.

She crashed. Every muscle in Euphie's body contracted. Her orgasm drew her shoulders off the bed even as Suzaku fell - his body quaking, his breaths heaving?

After several minutes of just listening to him breathe, he lifted, shifting to lie beside her on the bed. She didn't wait for an invitation, just curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest, and delighting in the feel of his arm wrapping around her waist. Sleep pulled her into a dark sea.

Euphemia woke, but sleep lifted slowly from her mind. A chill covered her body. She slid her fingers over the sheets, searching for a blanket. The fabric felt warm. Her mind clicked. "Suzaku." Euphie blinked and sat up.

But Suzaku wasn't in the bed beside her.

* * *

The feel of warm water racing over his skin soothed the ache of a mostly sleepless night. Suzaku hadn't been able to shut his eyes longer than a few seconds at a time. Then he'd wake, his heart pounding, sweat beading his forehead. But, he couldn't remember what he dreamed of.

The girl sleeping at his side...

'It was a mistake.'

Suzaku growled.

'She doesn't love you.'

He slammed his fist against the shower wall. "Shut up." The Lancelot pilot wrenched the knobs to turn off the water. He stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel from the rack. The fabric felt rough against his skin.

_"Then stay." She unfastened the belt on her robe and pulled it from her shoulders._

_Euphie grasped Suzaku's right hand and placed it on her hip. She caught the fingers of his other hand._

_"Why do you treat me like I matter? I'm not a gentleman. I'm not a knight. I can't even request to see you..." She brought his left hand to her breast. "I've killed."_

_"I didn't know...Whether you had killed my brother when I arrived in Area 11. But, that time we met. When you asked me why I lied to you?" She smiled. "With that gentle expression on your face like you were chiding someone precious. That's when. I chose to believe in you."_

He finished scraping the towel against his skin. Sufficiently dry, he opened the door to her bedroom.

Euphie sat in her bed, hair tousled and dripping over her shoulders. The tangles did little to hide the fact that she was completely nude. Suzaku cursed the cloth he'd carelessly slung around his hips.

She smiled, sleep weighting her eyelids as she tilted her head. He really wished he'd been able to find some pants...

"I thought you'd left."

"No, when I leave, I'll do it properly, as my lady commands," the Lancelot pilot said with a grin. He held out his arm and gave her a small bow.

"I'm not your master, Suzaku." Her voice sounded sharp.

He winced. For some reason, those words felt like she'd just struck him. "I-I didn't mean! I just." He straightened. "I don't know what to say, Euphie. Once I leave, I don't know when I can see you again. All of that is in your power. Not mine."

She bowed her head. Long pieces of hair shook. "It's not in my power, either."

"I see." He sank down on the edge of bed. He reached for her, hesitated.

"Tell me the truth, Suzaku."

"Euphie?" He retracted his hand.

"Who was it?" She raised her head. "Who did you..."

Suzaku leaned forward and rested his forehead against his fingertips. "My father. His death was my fault. We argued and...."

"Where's your mother?"

"She died. In the first battle with Britannia. She was seven months pregnant. That's why..." He shook his head. "Father was never the same afterwards. He was bent on revenge. Not what was best for-for the people who were still...dying."

"And since then?"

He took a deep breath. Not even Lelouch knew about his past, since that time. "I moved from place to place. Stayed in the homes of my father's supporters. Until I joined the Army."

"I see."

"Do you-do you hate me, Euphie?" He turned to look at her. She hugged her knees; her chest pressed against her thighs.

"No, Suzaku." She smiled when she met his gaze. "I'm just...sorry. To hear it-it causes my heart to grieve. Suzaku..." She crawled towards him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaned her forehead against his....

He pulled her into his embrace. He closed his eyes and just held her. "Thank you. For believing in me, princess."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Propriety forbade her from seeing a man without title. It also prevented her from walking Suzaku to the front door.

Euphemia watched him leave from the window of the library. Even in an ordinary uniform, she thought Suzaku looked?distinguished. He walked with confidence in his long strides, and pride carried in his shoulders.

_"My father. His death was my fault. We argued and...."_

_"Where's your mother?"_

_"She died. In the first battle with Britannia. She was seven months pregnant. That's why...Father was never the same afterwards. He was bent on revenge. Not what was best for-for the people who were dying."_

He boarded the Mobile Dispatch Unit for the Special Envoy to the Britannian Armed Forces. The Earl of Asplund would take Suzaku back to school. At least until the next battle with Zero and the Black Knights.

The engine rumbled as the large truck that carried the Lancelot came to life. It lurched, then began to roll away from the Imperial Palace. _You've been utterly alone since you were ten years old. How does anyone grow up in such cruel circumstances and turn out to be so kind?_

_"And since then?"_

_"I moved from place to place. Stayed in the homes of my father's supporters. Until I joined the Army..."_

"All this time and you've fought. Caring for others. Protecting others."

_"The Lancelot has reached the battle. Governor General, Governor General!"_

_"I'm fine." Cornelia's voice broke through the line. "The Lancelot is engaging Zero's troops."_

"With little regard for yourself." She touched the glass. The truck reached the gates at the end of the long drive. It idled while the iron bars swung open.

_She ran for the gap between the two suits, yelling at the pilots and their Knightmares. "Stop fighting! I order you--"_

_A Sutherland hurled something into the air just as she reached the Lancelot's side. She heard his voice. "Euphie!" The golden suit flared its shields - taking fire and damage while holding its position. Protecting her..._

"You asked me...when you thought I was asleep. Why we met. I don't pretend to know why most things are the way they are, Suzaku. But, I believe. I believe we'll meet again."

_"I'm...not sure what my place is. And I don't care. Euphie... I'm not. I'm not kind enough to not want you to-to care about me the same way..." He bowed his head. "Maybe before last night. Maybe if I had never--"_

_"I love you, Suzaku."_

The Mobile Dispatch Unit sped onto the main highway and disappeared. "So, until then...Let me be the one to protect you."


End file.
